Character List
Relatives Yunxi Blue Rain Empire King Qingluo's firstborn Princess Yunxi. Luo Dong Luo Yunyang's little sister. Shen Yunying Luo Yunyang's and Luo Dong's mother. Mu Junsheng Luo Yunyang's cousin and he was his great uncle's oldest grandson. He studied at a university in Chang'an. Friends [[Blue Rain Empire|'Blue Rain Empire']]:' 'Earth: Viceroy Lu Qubing He was the Rising Dragon Army's Viceroy. Flame Emperor General from Earth of the Raising Dragon Army. Friend of Luo Yunyang. Blood Butcher Murat She is a Martial God, inheritor of the Asura's Seven Axes and the Bloodthirsty Bloodline from the Mystic Realm. Friend and subordinate of Luo Yunyang. She has some disciples: Alice, Bloody-Clothed Goddess Arena. Ranked 2nd on the Divine List. Chef Instructor Lu Xiu Chef Instructor of Base 7 of the Raising Dragon Army. Martial Grandmaster. Eagle King General from Earth of the Raising Dragon Army. Friend of Luo Yunyang. Xu Zhong Instructor of Base 7 of the Raising Dragon Army. Third-Grade Martial Master with a Third-Grade Source Core. Researcher Qin Wanqing She is a researcher of Sangu Research Center. Daughter of Professor Qin. Professor Qin A scientist and researcher. Father of Qin Wanqing. Sun Miaomiao Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. One of the three geniuses. She uses Swords. Member of the Ardent Sun Group. Fat Xue Jingshen He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Fat Xue had awakened a Divine Bloodline. Guan Wanli Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. One of the three geniuses. He uses Unbreakable Golden Clock Body cultivation. Member of the Ardent Sun Group. Ling Yubing She is a powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. She came from the Thoughtless Research Center. She was a third-grade Telekinesis Master. Chu Yuan She is a powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. A Heavy Sword practitioner. She is straightforward and has an emotionless face but she's kind. She is the most beautiful woman of the East but she is socially awkward. Li'chen Xingyu The most beautiful woman of the West. She is an famous idol and socializer of the 17 Western Cities. Yang Yirui Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. Vice President of the Ardent Sun Group. Chen Yong Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. He is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. Qin Feifei Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. She is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. Zhao Buge Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. He is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. A young man who came from an ordinary family living outside the main cities. He hadn't made much of a name for himself ever since he had entered the Rising Dragon Army's elite class, but during those few days of training, he had distinguished himself from the crowd. Shen Yulang Fat friend from Donglu Town who enrolled Qitian Martial Academy. Gu Qianqian Her boyfriend is Zhu Yan. She was part of the Ancient Martial Gu Family, but her father was disowned. Zhu Yan Soldier that recommended Luo Yunyang to the Raising Dragon Army. Unfortunatly his enemy made things difficult for Luo Yunyang. His girlfriend is Gu Qianqian. Ji Tian She is a staff officer of the Royal Forest Military. Master Xin Yuan A Martial Grandmaster of Great Snow Mountain. Becomes Luo Yunyang' subordinate after he kill Mountain Deity. Teacher Fei Teacher of Luo Dong. Edgeless Spiritual Master (Dead) A God-Grade Entity who was already famous before the Apocalypse for his Taichi. His Technique is called Taichi Breathing Technique. Killed by a Source Beast. Enemies [[Blue Rain Empire|'Blue Rain Empire']]:''' '''Crown Prince Nanshan Spoiled and arrogant heir to the throne. His cousin is Princess Yunxi. Earth: Martial God Luo Kai (Dead) Martial God Luo Kai was part Luo Yunyang's family. His Azure Dragon Vein branch of the Luo family suppressed Luo Yunyang's Purple Dragon Vein branch and he became the new Luo Family Head. Luo Kai was a despicable villain who wanted to implement the Ark Plan and tried to kill Luo Yunyang making all the Martial Gods surround him. He even fused with Earth's core to become stronger: Heart of the Earth, trying to sacrifice all its inhabitants. In the end Luo Yunyang dueled with him and killed him. His his created movement art Ninth-Heaven Dragon-Moving Steps. He had some disciples: Kou Hangkong, Nie Tianyi, Bai Yuannan. Ranked 1st on the Divine List. Unrivaled Warrior Johann (Dead) He is a Martial God extremely selfish who wanted to implement the Ark Plan. His created martial art is called Judgement of God. He was the leader of the Bitter Cultivators of the West. He willingly submitted to Martial God Luo Kai and revered him as a God. He was killed by Luo Yunyang. He had some disciples: Lemarto, Martial Grandmaster Jerry, Bitter Cultivator Dika, Belusi. Ranked 3rd on the Divine List. Freedom Saint Luxi (Dead) The strongest God-Grade Telekinesis Master. Ranked 4th on the Divine List. He was killed by Luo Yunyang. 'Raging Inferno Guardian Lu Tini (Dead)' He is a Go-Grade Entity. He asked Luo Yunyang to take his post because he already knew that there was a powerful Source Beast that was advancing its grade. This was a plot he confabulated with Unrivaled Johann. Killed by Luo Yunyang after he stole the only medicine that could save Viceroy Lu's life. He was secretly manipulated by a powerful force in the shadows. Xiao Luoye (Dead) He is a God-Grade Entity, a hardcore follower of Martial God Luo Kai. He was killed by Luo Yunyang. 'Martial Grandmaster Jerry' He is the most experienced disciple of the Unrivalled Warrior Johann. 'Bitter Cultivator Dika' Disciple of Unrivalled Warrior Johann. 'Kou Hangkong (Dead)' Martial God Luo Kai's most experienced disciple and the person with the highest probability of succeeding Luo Kai and becoming a god-grade entity in the 13 Eastern Cities. He was killed by Luo Yunyang. 'Venerable Lu Fuyun' He is a God-Grade Entity of the Collective God Union and Da Alliance. Lightning God (Dead) He is a God-Grade Entity. Ranked 16th on the Divine List. Killed by Murat when he was trying to kill Luo Yunyang's friends. Sea God (Dead Incarnation) Supreme Leader of Atlantis. He is actually an incarnation of . The incarnation was killed by Luo Yunyang. Chief Zealot of Atlantis Zheyuan Devote folloìwer of the Supreme Leader of Atlantis, the Sea God. Goddess of Atlantis The next in command after the Sea God in Atlantis. Kemusi One of the Sages of Atlantis. Sea God Rider Capitain ' First of the Sea God Rider Capitains. '''Sea God Rider Capitain ' Second of the Sea God Rider Capitains. '''Qiongsi He is an Atlantean and is the 3rd of the Three Sea God Rider Capitains of Atlantis. [[Earth|'Atlantis']]' Sea God West Zealot' Atlantis Sea God West Zealot. [[Earth|'Atlantis']]' Sea God East Zealot' Atlantis Sea God East Zealot. [[Earth|'Atlantis']]' Sea God South Zealot' Atlantis Sea God South Zealot. [[Earth|'Atlantis']]' Sea God North Zealot' Atlantis Sea God North Zealot. Luo Zhenxi (Dead) Cruel and spoiled young master of the Three-Clawed Green Dragon branch of the Luo Family. Lemarto Nicknamed Son of God. He is the son of Unrivalled Warrior Johann, so he had cultivated the Judgement of God. He is spoiled, snobbish and arrogant. He is Luo Yunyang's enemy. He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 17 Western Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Belusi He is a disciple of Unrivalled Warrior Johann. 'Bai Yuannan' He is a disciple of Martial God Luo Kai. Nie Tianyi (Dead) Member of the Nie Family. Junior brother of Nie Tianyuan. Martial God Luo Kai's disciple. He was killed by Luo Yunyang. Nie Tianyuan (Dead) Family Head of the Nie Family. Father of Nie Xin and Nie Yunxin. Elder brother of Nie Tianyi. He was killed by Luo Yunyang. Nie Xin (Dead) Member of the Nie Family. Almast killed by Luo Yunyang because he had sold the secret recipe of the 13 Eastern Cities to the 17 Western Cities. In the end killed by his junior brother, Nie Yunxin. His father is Nie Tianyuan. Nie Yunxin Member of the Nie Family. Member of Sky High Military. Ranked First among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also the First of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Junior brother of Nie Xin. His father is Nie Tianyuan. Hamilton Hamilton is from Freedom City. He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 17 Western Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. He's awakened a Magnetism Source Core. Simon He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 17 Western Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Lin Changjian Senior Student at the Raising Dragon Army. A cunning enemy of Luo Yunyang. Bai Yuming Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. A cunning enemy of Luo Yunyang. He is part of the White Cloud Group. Ferlando He belonged to one of the three golden family clans of the 17 Western Cities. Although he wasn't an heir, he possessed a status that ordinary people could only dream of. He was extremely spoiled and arrogant, but most people treated him with respect. Even some martial grandmasters dealt with him in an amicable manner. Du Tebang (Dead) The leader of the Ravenous Wolf Mercenary Group, the group that stole the recipe from the 13 Eastern Cities with Nie Yunxin. He had found a quick method to become a Martial Grandmaster and he became one secretly. He was killed by Luo Yunyang for revenge. Sky High Tiger King (Dead) One of the Sky High Military's Four Great Generals. General from Earth of the Sky High Military. Enemy of Luo Yunyang. Member of the Nie Family. Nie Xin's uncle. Killed by Luo Yunyang after the Sky Hight Military Viceroy Ye Qingtian lost the duel and was killed. Sky High Leopard King (Dead) One of the Sky High Military's Four Great Generals. General from Earth of the Sky High Military. Enemy of Luo Yunyang. Killed by Luo Yunyang after the Sky Hight Military Viceroy Ye Qingtian lost the duel and was killed. Sky High Dragon King One of the Sky High Military's Four Great Generals. Sky High Snake King One of the Sky High Military's Four Great Generals Sky High Bear King (Dead) General from Earth of the Sky High Military. Enemy of Luo Yunyang. Killed by Luo Yunyang after the Sky Hight Military Viceroy Ye Qingtian lost the duel and was killed. Sky High Battle Emperor General from Earth of the Sky High Military. Qi Yunhao Corrupted President of the Qitian Martial Academy. He Mingwu Corrupted Dean of the Qitian Martial Academy. Dragon Venerable and Elephant Venerable of the Dragon Elephant Sect (Dead) They tried to kill Luo Yunyang for the Nie Family and were killed instead. [[Sect|'Golden Clock']]'s Two Elders Jinzhong and Tongzhong (Dead) They tried to kill Luo Yunyang for the Nie Family and were killed instead. [[Sects|'Great Snow Mountain']]' Guardian Deity (Dead)' Hegemon of the Great Snow Mountain. A God-Grade Martialist tyrant who was killed by Luo Yunyang. Master Xue Yuan (Dead) Master Xue Yuan was the leader of the Great Snow Mountain's 18 Guardians. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Eight Pole King Martial Grandmaster. Jing Xinghe (Dead) Telekinesis Grandmaster. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Shadow Killer (Dead) Martial Grandmaster Killer of the 17 Western Cities. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Thunder God James (Dead) Leader of the Thunder God Mercenaries. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Master Scheler (Dead) Telekinesis Grandmaster. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Jack Wang (Dead) Martial Grandmaster. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Luo Shaocheng (Dead) Grandson of Martial God Luo Kai. His father is Luo Yuan. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Luo Yuan (Dead) Son of Martial God Luo Kai. His son is Luo Shaocheng. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Old Lin or Blood Doctor Li Hong (Dead) Telekinesis Granmaster that pretended to be an housekeeper of the Nie Family. Blood Doctor Li Hong had been a scary legend among telekinesis users in the Da Alliance. In the past, he had massacred a city of more than 100,000 residents because he had wanted to draw on that atmosphere of fear to refine his telekinesis powers. Before this had happened, he had been one of the most famous telekinesis users in the Da Alliance. However, after this incident, the Da Alliance had dispatched more than 10 telekinesis grandmasters to hunt him down. At least half of them had been killed. At the time, the entire Da Alliance's telekinesis grandmasters had suffered disastrous damage. Ultimately, Martial God Luo Kai had to lend his strength for Blood Doctor Li Hong to be killed. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Although Blood Doctor Li Hong had been a disgusting man, his research on telekinesis was advanced. His research had resulted in a Ghost-Refining Technique that Li Hong would be able to occasionally use on people. At first, Li Hong had thought that this sort of technique was rather senseless. However, he had gradually discovered during his research that those so-called supernatural beings were actually a human's consciousness and mind power. When people died, their consciousness dissipated and their light was extinguished. However, the consciousness of people with high levels of mind power would condense after their death and they would become ghosts. Some people who had suffered a huge injustice before dying could also form malicious spirits. If this research had been published before the apocalypse, it would have naturally received a lot of criticism. However, after the arrival of the apocalypse and the rise of spiritual powers, it would be easier for most people to accept. Zhu Qingyun Martial Grandmaster of the Ancient Martial Families. Ye Qingtian (Dead) He is Sky High Military's Viceroy. He had modified his genes with those of a Spider Source Beast. Killed by Luo Yunyang in a duel. Yun Yinghao (Dead) Head of the Yun Family. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Jameson Leader of the Unrivaled Fleet. Lakiren (Dead) Admiral of the Unrivaled Fleet. Killed by Luo Yunyang. Passerby [[Blue Rain Empire|'Blue Rain Empire']]:' 'Earth: 'Jin Zaitian' Vice-Chairman of the Da Alliance, Jin Zaitian. This man was the leader of the Eight Armies and Three Guards, as well as the person with the most authority in the 13 Eastern Cities. He is a God-Grade Entity that wanted to sacrifice Luo Yunyang to the Great Snow Mountain Guardian Deity. At the end the God-Grade powerhouses didn't help him nor the 13 Eastern Cities, so he could only look for Luo Yunyang's help. Luo Jinlong Member of the Luo Family. He was two generations behind Luo Yunyang. His branch was suppressed because it was the weakest. 'Thundering Wizard God' God-Grade Entity and God-Grade Telekinesis Master. Ranked 5th on the Divine List. Jin Dongan Disciple of the Edgeless Spiritual Master. Lu Qian Junior Martial Sister of Gu Qianqian. She is snobbish and a gold digger. Teacher Xie The teacher coaching Luo Yunyang and the others during the 37-City Exchange Meet. The man was over 50 years old and looked like an old farmer. Wei Zhongxing He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. He has a stiff face and is an hypocrite. Cuan Tianhou Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Seventh among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. His speed ranks second among the Seven Pillars. Yun Lei The strongest member of the Royal Forest Military. His family owns the Yun Clan Financial Group, so he has received the best grooming from a very young age. It is said that the Yun family still uses ancient prescriptions and all sorts of dire beast blood to strengthen their bodies. Shi Haoyuan Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Second among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also the Second of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Lei Qi Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Third among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also one of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Member of the Nie Family. Tom King He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the Seven City Coalition at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Feng Yinglie Sky Main Avenue, Feng Yinglie is a martial grandmaster that ranks 10th on the Sky List. His Intense Wind Pike is rated among the strongest weapon. Bloody-Clothed Goddess Arena Disciple of Blood Butcher Murat. Divine Walker Engelkoch One of the most powerful Martial Grandmaster. Alice Blood Butcher Murat adopted daughter and disciple. She can use the Asura's Seven Axes and had the Bloodthirsty Bloodline. Her appearance is unremarkable. Xue Yuhua Fat Xue's cousin. Leader of a Researcher Team. Xi Cunrong Friend of Gu Qianqian. She is snobbish and arrogant. Yan Que Member of the Yan Family. Famous for having killed a Martial God when he was still a Martial Grandmaster. He tried to take by force Yan Family prisoners that Luo Yunyang had captured but he failed. He was left alive because he was a honorable man. 'Grand Sky Corps Viceroy Zhuge Yi' Viceroy of the Grand Sky Corps. He protected Luo Yunyang's enemy while he was killing them.